A rack transporting device is a device that transports a rack holding a plurality of containers. Each container contains a sample to be processed, such as a specimen and a reagent. Such a rack transporting device is integrated in a device such as a sample measurement device or a dispensing device. The sample measurement device is, for example, a device that performs radiation measurement on each sample. The dispensing device is a device that sucks each sample and dispenses it.
The rack transporting device transports a rack along preset transporting paths. The below-listed Patent Document 1 discloses a rack transporting device (10) provided with two main transporting paths (30, 32) for transporting a rack in the short-side direction of the rack and two auxiliary transporting paths (50, 52) for transporting the rack in the longitudinal direction of the rack. The two main transporting paths and the two auxiliary transporting paths are respectively arranged in parallel to each other, to thereby form a square as a whole. A rack (16) is transported on the main transporting path along the short-side direction of the rack and then transported on the auxiliary transporting path along the longitudinal direction. The rack circulates along the transporting paths formed into a square. In the main transporting path, a belt member (34) extends along the direction in which the main transporting path extends, and the belt member is driven to transport the rack.
The above-described reference numbers included in the parentheses are reference numbers used in the prior art document and do not relate to those used in embodiments of the present application.